marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Visigoth (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Red | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Fangs; Grey facial tattoo | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Vampire | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Victor Gischler; Ryan Stegman | First = Fear Itself: Hulk vs. Dracula #1 | HistoryText = A member of Raizo Kodo's Forgiven, a group of seemingly benevolent Vampires, Visigoth serves as the strongman of the team. When a Nul-possessed Hulk threatened the castle home of Dracula, Visigoth and the rest of the Forgiven arrived in Romania to offer their assistance to the vampire lord. Initially imprisoned and viewed as a threat, they eventually broke free and made their way to the nearby town of Pasnic, where they helped evacuate citizens before the arrival of Hulk. Upon the possessed hero's arrival, they tried to hold him off, but were ultimately defeated, one-by-one. Getting a second chance at Hulk, Visigoth lured him to a train track, where two of his allies drove trains directly into the Hulk, hoping to stop him, but doing little more than slow him down, though Inka and Kodo were later responsible for ridding Hulk of the Nul possession, and ending the confrontation. Taking possession of the hammer, Visigoth and the Forgiven ended up in Transylvania, where they sought Nosferatu who were terrorizing the area. When Valkyrie arrived seeking the hammer, Visigoth watched as Raizo battled her to see her spirit. When Valkyrie began winning the duel, Visigoth made to help his leader, but was instructed not to. Valkyrie was later given the hammer by Raizo. Visigoth was part of the Forgiven who later greeted Jubilee when she crash-landed a Sentinel in Eastern Europe and was present when Raizo attempted to rid her of her need for human blood. Offering his personal assistance, he agreed with Raizo that his methods were too tough for the task at hand. Visigoth later battled Warpath, when the X-Men tracked down the vampires, in search of Jubilee. | Powers = Vampirism: Visigoth, like all other vampires, is capable of transforming an individual into a vampire by biting them. A special enzyme found only within vampire saliva is responsible for this transformation. After draining all of the blood from a victim, the victim enters a death-like state and returns to life three days later. *''Superhuman Strength: Like all vampires, Visigoth possesses superhuman strength *Superhuman Speed: Visigoth is capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. *Superhuman Stamina: Visigoth's body is more resistant to the fatigue toxins generated by his muscles during physical activity. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to affect him. *Superhuman Agility: Visigoth's agility, balance, and body coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural limits of the human body. *Superhuman Reflexes: Visigoth's natural reaction time is enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural limits of the human body. *Regenerative Healing Factor: Visigoth is capable of regenerating damaged or destroyed tissue to an extent much greater than an ordinary human. Visigoth can fully heal from multiple gunshots and severe burns within a matter of minutes, however he cannot regenerate missing limbs or organs. *Immortality: Visigoth, like all vampires, is functionally immortal in the sense that he is immune to the effects of aging and is immune to all known Earthly diseases as long as he ingests fresh blood on a regular basis to maintain his vitality. *Fangs: Like all vampires, Visigoth has fangs and claws and can quickly drain a victim of blood. *Shapeshifting'': Visigoth is able to shapeshift into bats, rats, a wolf, and mist. He can also turn into human-sized or larger wolfen and bat-like forms. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Visigoth, like all vampires, has a number of special vulnerabilities. His greatest weakness, like that of other vampires, is that he must ingest about one quart of fresh blood in order to maintain his vitality. Otherwise, his powers will steadily decrease to the point where he enters a comatose state. Visigoth is highly allergic to silver and can be severely injured, or killed, with silver weaponry. If Visigoth is injured by silver, his recovery time is considerably slower than normal. Visigoth is also unable to withstand exposure to direct sunlight. His tissue begins to instantly dry up and will crumble to powder within a matter of moments. Visigoth can be killed by having a wooden stake plunged into his heart, somehow interrupting the mystical energies that keeps him alive. Visigoth can also be killed by being decapitated and being exposed to fire. Visigoth can also be affected by religious icons, such as the Star of David or a crucifix. Visigoth is affected by the strength of the wielder's faith in the icon and religion it represents, not the size of the icon itself. Visigoth must rest within his coffin during daylight hours. He must line his coffin with soil from his homeland in order to both sustain his power and travel more than 100 miles from his birthplace. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Fear Itself